Joe Warren (Grimsdale)
Joe Warren was a suspect in the murder of Lucille Limonade' in Life is Short (Case #9 of Grimsdale). He also appeared as a quasi-suspect in Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale), and Holy Shoot! (Case #8 of Grimsdale), and Work It Out! (Case #10 of Grimsdale. He then appeared as a suspect in Super Bowel (Case #29 of Grimsdale), A Gut Feeling (Case #30 of Grimsdale) and Exhale All You Can (Case #47 of Grimsdale). As well as a quasi-suspect in I’m All Ears (Case #48 of Grimsdale) Profile Events of Criminal Case The Murder of Maura Hernandez: Live Action Game Joe is seen in a meeting room with Charles Rayman, and Athena, waiting for Rozetta. Once Rozetta arrives, they all start discussing about how they would put an end to a criminal organization of demigods called “The Anoterous”. Dead Bombshell After the team helped Julian and Victoria, he visited their layer. Hasuro went to kiss Joe immediately, after that Diego recognized him as the Deputy Mayor. Joe then told the team he will make them an official justice unit, and hired David Jones as the chief. Holy Shoot! Joe asked to see the player, after he was informed of the team’s discovery that Nodoka was not the robber and was just an accomplice to the real threat. Where he told them that what happened is more serious than it sounds, and that some citizens are starting to become homeless, due to the money they invested in the banks being lost, and that they have to find out who the robber is, and find where they hid their loot. Life is Short Joe became a suspect after the team found a picture of him talking to the victim. He said that he and the victim were acquaintances, and that she was sweet and it’s a shame she died. He was later interrogated again, after Diego and the player found the victim’s bra, which Joe attached a note telling her to stop. He said that the victim kept stalking him, wanting to get under his pants. Work It Out! The team went to speak to Joe, to inform him of Hamida’s plan on how to find the bank money. At first he considered tge idea as crazy, but after thinking anout it, he gave the team permission to perform the stunt. Super Bowel Joe became a suspect after the duo found his name tag, in the victim’s apartment. There, he revealed that Charles, the victim, and he, were friends back at high-school. Joe was interrogated again, after finding his threat to the victim. He revealed that the victim discovered about his relationship with Hasuro, and he feared that he’d tell anyone, duo to how scandalous it would be, if people knew, he is dating a minor. He turned out to be innocent after Tinette was incarcerated, However, he asked to talk to Diego and Hamilton. Diego and Hamilton went to talk to Joe Warren, there he told them that he suspects Charles is hiding something from him and Rozetta, and he would like the duo to search the victim’s apartment, to see if he left anything behind. A Gut Feeling After Hamilton and Hamida found Charles’ dead body, Joe came to the food tent, in the intentions of talking to the duo, where he saw the body, and the duo made him a suspect. Joe was saddened by his friend’s death, and was asked where he last saw the victim, which was at the election podium. Joe was spoken to again, after the duo learnt of his feelings for the victim, after sending his diary to Yoyo. He knew then the team read his diary, and explained that he used to have a crush on the victim, but got over it. He was revealed to be innocent, after Katherine was arrested. After the discovery of the other cult, Joe came to the stage, and announced that the winner of the elections is: Sarah Cardwell. People started clapping for her, and Hyrum even shook her hand. Joe then called the team into the stage, where he gave each one a medal, for their service in Grimsdale, where everyone started cheering for them. Exhale All You Can Joe became a suspect at the murder after his tuxedo was found at the victim’s mansion, where he revealed that he just came from a meeting from Provence a to decided to pay Jacinta a visit. Joe was spoken to again over his message to the victim, telling her she has no special treatment from him. Joe revealed that the victim thought that by being his friend, she has the right of being treated differently, and expected him to accept her plead of reducing her taxes. I’m All Ears Diego and Hamilton went to talk to Jones where he explained that Mayor Cardwell is planning to build back Autumn Springs amusement park. This sounded like a good plan; however, Chief Jones believes that the area may be inhabited by dangerous species which have to be dealt with. Diego and Hamilton decided to imvestigate the waterpark as it seemed like the most likely place to find dangerous animals, and there they found a dying cat. Concerned, the duo sent it to Hasuro, who managed to save the cat, and explained that it was bitten by a demon fish, a specie of fish which once surrounded Grimsdale after a flood break through. After hearing the presence of those fish being there, Diego and Hamilton went immediately to Joe Warren who told them that he’ll inform Cardwell of this straight away, to send animal control to this area. Case Appearances *Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale) *Holy Shoot! (Case #8 of Grimsdale) *Life is Short (Case #9 of Grimsdale) *Work It Out! (Case #10 of Grimsdale) *Lust for Life (Case #18 of Grimsdale) *Super Bowel (Case #29 of Grimsdale) *A Gut Feeling (Case #30 of Grimsdale) *Exhale All You Can (Case #47 of Grimsdale) *I’m All Ears (Case #48 of Grimsdale) Gallery HHakuGrimsdale.png|Hasuro Haku, Joe’s boyfriend. GWarrenGrimsdale.png|Gerard Warren, Joe’s brother